ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostfreak (OV;CD)
Appearance Ghostfreak is a phantom/ghost-like alien with a gaseous appearance and claw like hands. He has grey skin with black lines running all over him. His skin is removable and he has tentacles underneath it. If his skin gets ripped off, his true form will unveil. He could deform his shape to appear like wisps of grey, somewhat transparent flame. In the original series Ghostfreak's Omnitrix symbol peeked out of his skin on his lower left chest and he has a purple eye. He speaks with a faint, whispering voice. In 'Ben 10: Alien Force Ghostfreak looks like Zs'Skayr, except his eye is now green and the Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. His voice is considerably deeper and raspy. In Ultimate Alien, Ghostfreak looked like the Ectonurites from Ghost Townbut was more muscular. His eye is bigger and green with black pupils, and the spikes on his elbows were gone. Ghostfreak wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest instead of inside his skin. InOmniverse, 16-year old Ghostfreak now has green chains all over his front side which lead to his neck, waist, and center/chest. The spikes on his elbows have returned and his skin is now a greenish white. He also has two cuffs on each of his arms. The Omnitrix symbol is located at the center of his chains. His voice has returned to the faint and whispering kind. When possessing someone, he has a green glow. In 'Ben 10 Omniverse: Cosmic Destruction '''26 year old Ghostfreak has black chains all over his front side which lead to his nec, waist, and center/chest and his skin is now a green.Now his much bigger than his other versions. Powers and Abilities Ghostfreak's powers are composed of several aspects of traditional ghosts from myths and lore, such as hovering and phasing through solid matter, making his intangibility a powerful defense as well as a means of infiltrating high-security locations. He has been shown to be capable of making other objects or people intangible and transparent as well through physical contact. Also, he can phase parts of himself through people to cause them pain or to shock them into submission, with it also being shown that he can make people feel deathly cold by moving through them. Ghostfreak can fly, has a movable eye, can become invisible, and can survive in space. Ghostfreak is able to possess the bodies of his enemies and control their movements, to the point where he can cause them to fly like himself, allowing him to freely slam them against walls or hit themselves. He can also access the abilities of other beings that possess superpowers. In the case of, he also had access to his powers once he possessed him. As show in ''Ghostfreaked Out, ''Ghostfreak can stick his claws into his head and sting them, as shown with Thumbskull. Ghostfreak can use the tentacles under his protective skin as a means of scaring his enemies into submission. However, Ghostfreak has also been seen using them to grab heavy objects, such as a bus full of people. The tentacles also appear to be resistant towards sunlight. Ghostfreak's true form, without his protective skin, has telekinetic abilities, as seen in , when he fought against using only his telekinetic abilities and energy beam projection. His true form also has sharp teeth and claws, as well as an inverted skull. His outer skin protects him from burning in the sunlight. Ghostfreak is immune to Darkstar's energy absorption ability, as an Ectonurite has no life force in the conventional sense. Ghostfreak can rotate his skull. Ghostfreak's tentacles are strong enough to lift a bus full of people, as revealed in Weaknesses Much like other intangible beings, certain substances can neutralize Ghostfreak's intangibility and his invisibility, as seen in Hunted, when Kraab neutralized Ghostfreak's intangibility and invisibility with a special, orange liquid. Ghostfreak's second skin inhibits many of his powers, but removing it makes him vulnerable to sunlight. Though he is able to fly, he is not very fast in the air, and therefore must rely on his intangibility and invisibility to evade attacks. In the original series, Ghostfreak's DNA was linked to the conscious, memories, and personality of Zs'Skayr, who took over Ben and freed himself after the Omnitrix timed out, making| Ghostfreak a dangerous alien to use. However, Ghostfreak now exists independently from Zs'Skayr, complete with Ben's personality, so this is no longer an issue. His intangibility is useless when faced by another being that can go intangible. Magic can also harm Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak cannot possess beings who have no mind, like a zombie for example. History * In '''New Omnitrix Aliens '''Ghostfreak unlocked. * In '''Inferno vs Inferno '''Ghostfreak defeated Inferno. Appearances * '''New Omnitrix Aliens '(Ghostfreak unlocked) * 'Inferno vs Inferno '(first appearance) Category:Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Intangibility Aliens Category:Invisibility Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens